


I Promise You

by SeaSparkle



Series: Keitor Week 2017 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Keitor Week 2017, Lotor doesn't know Haggar is is mother, M/M, Mention of Zarkon and Haggar, Mentions of Lotor's Generals, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSparkle/pseuds/SeaSparkle
Summary: Lotor has never had to comfort anyone before.





	I Promise You

**Author's Note:**

> This one... ugh. I'm not terribly happy with it. But this is the third time I've tried writing it and I actually manged to get something down. So here it its. (also, sorry if I didn't catch any mistakes. I'm sort of over tired.)
> 
> Keitor Week Day 4: Seeking Solace

He was once again in the empty dark room. The room he'd found the first night he'd stayed in the castle of lions. And once again, Keith came too him. This time though, he turned to greet him when he entered. Upon seeing the smaller man, however, he frowned. He looked worried. Distressed. Upset.

"Is something the matter?" Lotor asked, fully turning towards the younger man. 

Keith looked at him. His eyes were filled with so much emotion. It was almost to painful for Lotor to hold he gaze, but he did. He held the gaze of those strangely enchanting purple eyes as he stept forward, his hands moving to place themselves, almost of their own free will, on the boy's arms.

"I... Lance talked to me tonight." Keith managed, his gaze falling.

He placed a hand under Keith's chin, making him meet his gaze once again, "What did he say?"

"He..." Keith started, before stopping.

"He..?" Lotor prompted, his thumb stroking the soft skin of Keith's chin.

Keith took a deep breath before he finally started talking, "He talked to me about Shiro. Apparently it's been bothering him for a while. He thinks... he thinks there's something wrong with him. That the galra did something to him before he escaped. Brain washed him to spy on or something. Or..."

Lotor frowned, "Or..?"

"Or it's not really him."

Lotor was silent at that. It was true, he'd seen some of the empire experiment with things like cloning, and with that arm they'd given their 'champion', it was entirely possible that they had access to all of his memories. In fact, he had no doubt that they did. If the other's thought that he was acting suspicious, then they should definitely err on the side of caution. With what his father and Haggar were capable of, letting their guard down was a mistake they couldn't afford.

"What do you think?" Lotor asked him.

Keith sighed again, pushed away from the prince and running a hand through his hair, "I don't... I don't want to believe it. But since he's come back..."

Then, something happened that truly made Lotor panic. Keith made a choked sound. He covered his mouth with his hand, trying to stuffle the sobs he couldn't seem to hold back. Those purple eyes squeezed shut, trying to keep tears from falling. 

Lotor had never seen Keith cry before. In fact, it had been years since anyone Lotor has even known personally has shed a tear infront of him. Even when he... even when he killed Narti. Acxa, Zethrid, and Ezor didn't cry. Not infront of him anyway. If they did it was a private thing, hidden from the others as they made their escape from his father. It was much like himself. If he found himself breaking apart, no longer able to hold his broken pieces together, he hid himself away. He locked the universe out.

Not knowing what to do he did the only thing he could think of. He reached out, pulling Keith into his arms. Both of them were startled at first, but didn't take long for Keith to melt into him. Strong arms found their way around his waist, and a wet face nuzzled himself into his chest.

For a while, they just stayed like that. Lotor with his arms around Keith, and Keith holding him in a death grip, crying quietly into his chest. 

Lotor found himself slowly reaching his hand up, stoking the other's soft black hair. He was mindful of his claws, which slipped out the minute Keith started crying. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

He'd never had to comfort anyone else before, and it wasn't like his life was filled with other's comforting him either. He wasn't sure what he was suppose to do. What did you do to calm someone?

An old memory, a memory of a woman, stroking his hair after a nightmare, surfaced in his mind. He remembered her singing to him gently, the soothing words bringing him comfort and lulling him back to sleep.

If he wasn't so focused on Keith, he might have been embarrassed to start singing. Had he ever song before? He didn't even remember. It wasn't hard though, to softly start singing the words that his caretaker had sung to him so long ago. He probably wasn't any good, but he hoped it brought Keith some comfort.

By the time the melody had ended, Keith had relaxed his grip on him. It took only a few more strokes of his hair for him to look up at him. Keith's eyes were red rimmed, his cheeks were stained with tears, and his nose looked like it was running. He looked so vulnerable. It made Lotor's stomach feel like he'd swallowed something that was trying to find it's way back out.

"You... you sang to me?" Keith asked more then stated.

Now he was embarassed. Feeling his cheeks start to burn, he frowned, "I'm sorry. Was it weird?"

"Maybe." Keith admitted, before adding, "But I liked it."

Lotor couldn't fight the small smile that found it's way onto his face. He pulled the younger man to him again, tucking his head under his chin. "We'll figure this out, Keith. I promise I will help you figure this out. On that you have my word."

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry if this one sucked. It wouldn't work with me >.< But hopefully it isn't too horrible. Also yes, Keith got his wish for Lotor to sing to him XD
> 
> ~ Sparkle


End file.
